Casey Arkeville
DR. ARKEVILLE is the quintessential mad scientist. His genius far outstrips his moral caliber, and he wouldn't hesitate to stab anyone in the back in his pursuit of knowledge and power. He is one of the world's top researchers of behavioral control, and his understanding of hypnotic implant devices rivals that of Dr. Mindbender. A well-known traitor, DR. ARKEVILLE sold out his own race for power, and has few friends outside the Decepticons -- and many enemies amongst them. Only his usefulness to the Decepticon cause assures his continued existence. His frail body, kept alive with the help of advanced cybernetics, is weak, but his mind is dangerous and unpredictable. "There is always room to improve on perfection." History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: The Ultimate Doom Dr. Arkeville was offered the chance to rule the world by Megatron, in exchange for the Decepticons using his hypno-chips to hypnotize humans to use as slaves. When Megatron then revealed the first part of his plan to Arkeville — to transport Cybertron into Earth's orbit via space bridge and create energon from the natural disasters it would cause — Arkeville was hesitant. Megatron just ordered him to send his slaves to defend the space bridge from the Autobots, who refused to fight back against humans. However, when Soundwave used his audio disruptor waves, the hypno-chips malfunctioned and the slaves escaped. Arkeville told Megatron he needed new ones, and the Decepticons started abducting people from around the world to collect energon from the disasters. When Megatron sent one slave to Cybertron, Arkeville told him that he couldn't control his slaves if they weren't on Earth, but got the response that his control computer had already been replicated on Cybertron. Arkeville then heard about another plan of Megatron's: to let tidal waves slam into some of his generators, creating large amounts of energon. He protested as this would drown all the slaves working near the generators, but Megatron just mocked him and added that he should stay away from Cybertron. Arkeville started pondering if Starscream may be the ally he really wanted. Whether or not he made a decision didn't matter, as Starscream just kidnapped him after Megatron had left him to drown in the tidal waves with his slaves. Starscream proceeded to drain energy from Arkeville's brain so he could power himself up and take control of the Decepticons, but was discovered by Megatron. Luckily for him, the remaining slaves started malfunctioning due to the Autobots' tampering, which distracted Megatron and let Starscream escape with Arkeville. Countdown to Extinction Starscream and Arkeville took off to Arkeville's secret lab (which was opened by Arkeville saying "Open Sesame"), where the doctor warned Starscream not to mess with his Exponential Generator, as it could destroy Earth. Starscream promptly programmed the generator to reach its maximum capacity in eight hours, planning to absorb the energy from the planet's destruction. Arkeville didn't like this idea one bit, and suggested that he stay behind and make sure "nothing goes wrong," only to be knocked down and brought along to Cybertron. Out of Starscream's sight, Arkeville tried to stop the generator via computer, only to receive a severe electric shock which knocked him unconscious. He later woke up strapped to a table, having been rebuilt more fully into a cyborg by Medicroids in order to save his life. When the explosion failed to happen as expected, Starscream tried to order Arkeville to Earth to investigate, only for the scientist to sarcastically remind him that he was immobilized by a mechanical chair. Grinning evilly, Arkeville noted that Starscream was the only one who knew how the timing mechanism worked, and that HE was the one who had to go to Earth... MUX History: When Arkeville recovered from his injures, he was rebuilt to a more mobile version of his cyborg body. He continues to work with the Decepticons, although his lack of interpersonal skills has led him to be nearly killed on several occasions. In 2005, he secretly joined Concurrence, and has been dedicated to destroying the alliance between Earthlings and Autobots and driving all Transformers from Earth. The Decepticons are thus far unaware of these activities. In 2013, Arkeville studied the Transorganics, and came up with a method he believed would control them. However, he was attacked by one of the transorganics before he had a chance to fully deploy his method, and wound up blasted unconscious by a too-close grenade blast in Los Angeles. In 2014, Arkeville developed a new nanovirus that could lock Transformers in their altmodes and reduce them to drone-level intelligence. He infected Deadfall, who initially didn't seem to be infected, and Typhoon, who succumbed to the desired effect. Arkeville eventually created a cure for the virus as well, and cured the Decepticons who had been infected, including Lord Megatron. OOC Notes On the MUX, his full name is Casey Kemal Arkeville, after his voice actor. In the Shattered Glass universe, his name is Henri. *In deference to Mr. Kasem, Dr. Arkeville should be assumed to be a vegetarian. Logs /Posts 2010 * July 27 - "Gulf Oil Collection" - Dr. Arkeville reports on Scourge's progress in the Gulf of Mexico 2013 * Aug 30 - "Transorganic Neural Networks" - Dr. Arkeville reports on his research on the transorganics 2014 * July 11 - "Reengineered Dweller Virus" - Arkeville announces the development of a virus that can modelock Transformers and limit their intelligence * July 30 - "Genius!" - Dr. Arkeville reports on the success of his new virus * August 5 - "Need the Info" - Dr. Arkeville requests information on the effects of his virus. * September 9 - "Return Message" - Dr. Arkeville responds to Nemesis's demands for progress Players Dr. Arkeville has famously been played on the MUX by Drake Fenwick, who had him grow a patchy beard. Lo the character development! Since then he's been temped by bzero. However, Arkeville is currently available for application. Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, he is known as Professor Arkeville. Category:available Category:Characters Category:Concurrence Category:Decepticon Medtech Category:Decepticons Category:doctors Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Supervillains